


Heat

by BSplendens



Series: Miscellaneous TF fics (mostly TFP), AKA where the completed TF bunnies live [13]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Also respect, Angst, Consensual interface, EXTREMELY Dubcon, Fluff, Frag or die, He does like it though, Issues cocktail, M/M, Once he stops panicking, Optimus values consent, Oral, Soundwave has no clue what he's doing, Sticky, Very frightened participant, consent is important, heat cycle, past noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSplendens/pseuds/BSplendens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out it's not a good idea to keep yourself on heat suppressant drugs for too long.<br/>The majority of a war counts as "too long".<br/>Bad things happen when your supply runs out. Soundwave has just discovered this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually mean to post this right now. I was going to refine it more, but I hit the wrong button.  
> So, what the heck. Here it is.  
> There will most likely be another chapter at some point.

//Ratchet? What all can cause especially intense heat cycles?//

 

//Multiple things depending on the variety and intensity... why?//

 

//I, ah... I'm standing rather close to Soundwave, and he's... well... he's somewhat 'occupied', shall we say, this entire cave is incredibly hot, and Soundwave hasn't noticed me yet. It... it seems like something is very wrong with him.// 

 

//Soundwave? What are you- never mind. Look- go over to him, get his attention -CAREFULLY- and patch him in. I need to ask him some questions, but knowing the little bit that I do about him, my guess is he's been taking heat suppressants. What you're describing is what happens when those sorts of drugs wear off without the mech in question being properly weaned off of them- frame kinda goes a bit nuts.// 

 

//Alright. I'll... see if I can talk to him.// Optimus sighs, then slowly moves a bit closer, speaking gently to the slender mech huddled against the wall of the small cave. "Soundwave? I'm- I'm sorry to intrude, but... can you hear me?" he asks, then twitches slightly when Soundwave snarls angrily and lashes out at him. "Woah- easy, easy... I'm not here to hurt you. I was out for a drive, and I couldn't help but notice you... this seems far from normal, is something wrong?" 

 

Soundwave hisses frantically, then backs up even more, trying to press his thighs together- though it doesn't work terribly well, as one of his tentacles is still shoved as far into his valve as is physically possible. He can't bring himself to remove it, this is the only bit of relief he's managed in quite awhile, and- and he needs it, because he hurts, and yes, something is definitely wrong with him- the spymaster quivers and nods, then puffs up and hisses when Optimus tries to get closer. For one thing, the majority of his frame is bare of armor, as he's stripped it away in a desperate attempt to cool down. Not just that, he couldn't close his panel if he wanted to- he's _tried_ , he can't even force it closed with his servos. It's locked open- and he didn't even know his own frame could  _do_  that.

 

"Okay, Soundwave. Now, I'm here to help, but I can't help you unless I know what's going on... I'm going to send you an open COMM signal, and I'm going to patch Ratchet in. He'll probably know how to help you." Optimus hums, sending the aforementioned signal in Soundwave's direction, then patches Ratchet in as soon as the spymaster accepts the request. 

 

//Alright, Soundwave. You been on a heat-suppressant drug and run out?// Ratchet questions, then sighs at the shaky little affirmative glyph that Soundwave sends him. //Ryxonol?//

 

Another affirmative, then a shaky estimate of time and dosage- though it's weak and laced with desperation that's somehow leaking into glyphs that shouldn't display emotion at all. 

 

//I won't lie, that's bad. There are only two possible outcomes, at this point... either you give the coding what it wants, or this keeps getting worse and worse until you overheat. And when I say 'overheat', I don't mean anything that can be fixed with an extra dose of coolant... I mean you'll overheat so badly that the fluids will boil in your veins and you will die. I can't fix that. I'm guessing you're out here because you don't trust anyone on the Nemesis to help you, so- either you let Optimus help you, or you die slowly. Got it?//

 

NO. He is _not_ going to do that. Soundwave snarls and sends the most definitive 'negative' glyph that he can manage across the link, then shudders and gasps as a tiny overload washes over him. It brings an instant of relief, but the second the bit of bliss is gone, the heat cycle is back- and stronger. 

 

"Easy, easy- I'm not going to hurt you." Optimus croons, slowly moving closer and reaching towards Soundwave with both servos. "I'm not going to try anything, I'm just going to take you outside... you don't seem like you're able to walk, and it's very hot in here. It's cooler outside... come on." he soothes, lightly touching Soundwave's arm- then hisses slightly and pulls back at the sheer heat of the spymaster's plating. Shifting tactics, he very gently places his servos on the spymaster's sides, then carefully picks him up and moves towards the entrance to the cave. "Easy... I'm just going to take you outside. That's all." 

 

Soundwave tenses and hisses up at Optimus, then whimpers and goes still, torn between terror and forced lust. Optimus can make this stop, can get rid of this heat and the pain- but it might be at the cost of more pain, of humiliation and -given Optimus' size- quite possibly permanent damage. But- but Optimus is being gentle, and- and the Prime isn't even holding him any more, is just setting him down outside with a servo resting carefully on his back...

Soundwave whimpers and staggers slightly, still with one tentacle buried deep in his valve, unable to even stand up straight thanks to a combination of extreme discomfort and exhaustion. He- he hurts, and he's tired- he's incredibly tired. He's managed more small overloads than he can count, but- but that isn't helping, that's making it worse, and he hurts-

And he's scared. He doesn't want to die, doesn't want this to get any worse, doesn't want to endure this any longer... Soundwave quivers, whimpering, then jolts as Optimus ever-so-gently caresses his audio fins. "N-nnh-" 

 

"Easy, Soundwave." Optimus whispers, keeping one servo on the spymaster's back and pointedly avoiding looking down at the slender mech's valve. "Listen to me. I am not going to force you to interface with me. I am not a rapist. If you say no, I will leave you alone. But... I don't think that's a good idea at all. So... are you willing to let me help you? I won't hurt you, I promise... I'll make you feel good, and I'll make this stop." Optimus hums, still gently stroking Soundwave's audio fins and trying to offer a comforting point of contact.

 

//I'm gonna leave you two alone now. But I got one more thing to chip in, Soundwave- Optimus isn't affected much by heat cycles, his or otherwise. He's a Prime, after all, and ya can't have a Prime all distracted every time one of the mechs in his unit is in heat. Optimus is probably kinda turned on, but his mental state won't be affected in the slightest- he's fully capable of being gentle, and he's able to walk away if he wants to. Just... let him help you, alright? He won't hurt you, he's a good mech.// Ratchet soothes, then shuts his side of the COMM-link off, leaving the two other mechs alone. 

 

Soundwave whimpers softly, shaking his helm once more, then whines and presses up into the soft touches to his audio fins. Oh- that feels very good, and- and he hasn't had someone do this in a very long time- and Optimus isn't forcing him to do anything, the Prime is just- just petting him. Shivering, the spymaster nuzzles his helm into Optimus' careful touches, then bites his lip and slowly leans back against the Prime's frame. He... he needs to do this. He needs to let Optimus spike him, otherwise this is just going to get worse... and the idea of dying slowly scares him more than the idea of- of interfacing with the Prime. But only just.

Parting his legs a bit more, Soundwave removes his tentacle from his valve, then lowers his helm and nods slightly. He- he'll be good, he'll obey... he'll be good. He can take this... his valve is heavily lubricated, at least, he's been in worse situations and survived. He can endure this.

Soundwave's expecting to be pushed to the ground, or just shoved against one of the nearby rock formations. He's expecting to be pinned to something and taken roughly, expecting this to hurt... 

He's not expecting Optimus to sit down on a boulder and pull Soundwave into his lap. He's not expecting to feel the Prime rub ever-so-gently against his anterior node, and he's definitely not expecting it to feel good... but it does. Soundwave gasps, arching his back, then whimpers softly as Optimus slowly caresses his anterior node and the rim of his valve. 

 

"Easy..." Optimus whispers, then slowly slides two fingers up into the spymaster's valve, gently rubbing over the nodes and trying to get Soundwave to relax. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise... I'm not going to hurt you." he croons, then gently turns Soundwave around so that the spymaster is facing him. Humming soothingly, he coaxes Soundwave's tentacles to wrap around him, then reaches down again and resumes stroking the spymaster's valve. "There you go, that's it... just relax. I'm not going to hurt you... this is going to feel good, I promise. I promise." 

 

Oh, Primus- that feels incredible. Soundwave yelps, then whimpers softly and shutters his optics, trying to press down against Optimus' servos. That feels very good, Optimus obviously knows what he's doing, but- but it's not enough, and- Soundwave really just wants to get this over with. He's expecting pain, so- might as well just get the pain over with, so he can finally be done with this. He just- just has to endure this, and then- and then he can get away. He can fight once the heat coding shuts off. 

Reaching down, Soundwave clumsily paws at Optimus' spike cover, then squeaks slightly and twitches back when the Prime's spike abruptly extends. Oh... this is definitely going to hurt. There's no way a spike that big is going to fit in his valve without pain, and... and Optimus isn't going to be gentle with him. Nobody's gentle with him, and Optimus doesn't have any reason to be gentle- he doesn't have to try to seduce Soundwave, because Soundwave can't say no. Shivering, the spymaster glances up and meets Optimus' gaze for a moment, then hunches into himself and looks down and away. He just- just needs to do this. It'll be alright if he just- just gets this over with. Trembling, he slowly moves to position himself over the Prime's spike, then tenses up and just whimpers. No, no- he can't do this, he can't... he can't willingly let himself be hurt again. He promised himself he'd never let anyone do this to him again... he promised.

 

"Shh." Optimus whispers, gently rubbing the inner walls of Soundwave's valve with two fingertips, then adds a third and carefully stretches the spymaster's valve just a bit more. "It's alright... this won't hurt. I've interfaced with mechs smaller than me, I know how to tell if someone's valve is stretched enough to take my spike without pain... you're more than ready. It's alright, Soundwave... this isn't going to hurt." he croons, then removes his fingers from Soundwave's valve, instead placing a servo on the spymaster's back and gripping the edge of the rock with his other servo. "Whenever you're ready... you set the pace. I'll stay still and let you take this at your own speed." 

 

Soundwave isn't really listening. He- he's scared, too scared to listen much. But- but he just needs to get this over with, just needs to make this stop- just needs to get the pain over with. 

Whimpering, he slowly positions himself over Optimus' spike, then shudders all over when he feels the pressure against the rim of his valve. No no no no, bad- that's always bad, that's very bad- this is going to hurt. But- despite the fear, despite his instincts screaming at him that this is going to hurt, that this is going to be painful and humiliating and bad- there's another part of him, a part rapidly growing stronger, that's begging for him to press down further and take what he's being offered- begging for him to just let Optimus spike him, to just stop worrying and finally, finally interface with someone- 

 

"Easy..." Optimus croons, then moves one servo to gently rub at Soundwave's anterior node, humming soothingly to him. "Here... I'll just keep doing this. I won't do anything more, though... you can decide how fast or slow you want to go. I don't know how sensitive you are, and I don't know how to help you calm down, so you can do whatever you'd like t- aah-" 

Optimus is cut off as Soundwave abruptly moves, and he has to switch his processor power over from being coherent to staying still. Soundwave is terrified, absolutely terrified, and Optimus is going to make that worse if he does anything- he just needs to sit still and let Soundwave take what he needs.

 

Soundwave bites his lip and presses down onto Optimus' spike, wanting to get the initial pain over with- then mewls and arches his back in shock and pleasure as he registers that this most definitely doesn't hurt. His valve is being stretched, yes, but it doesn't hurt- it actually feels incredible. The Prime's spike is stroking over just about every node in his valve, even the ones high up that he hadn't quite been able to reach very well with his own tentacles, and- and it feels very, very good. Shuddering all over, the spymaster presses down a bit further, than wails and digs his claws into Optimus' plating as the Prime's spike hits a cluster of nodes and overload takes Soundwave by surprise. And it's not just one of the forced little overloads he's been managing- it's powerful enough to white out his optics for a moment and leave him gasping in pleasure and leaning on the Prime's servo for support. Oh.  Oh, that's... that's actually good. 

Shivering, Soundwave just pants and mewls for a moment or two, then arches his back and presses down just a bit more to take Optimus' spike completely into his valve. Panting, he stares up into Optimus' optics for a moment, then slowly lifts himself up off of Optimus' spike again before relaxing and allowing himself to sink back down. He's still trembling and occasionally whimpering, but not from fear- more from confusion than anything else. Every single one of his experiences with interface and/or heat cycles have been extremely negative, so "contact with valve" has been planted very firmly in the negative category as far as his instincts are concerned. But now there's another set of instincts fighting that, those associated with heat cycles, and- 

Forget his confused instincts, there is a very thick spike in his valve and it feels incredible. Soundwave pants softly for a moment, then repeats his earlier movement, gasping as he manages to slam the Prime's spike into another cluster of nodes. Oh, okay, this is- this is awkward and clumsy, since Soundwave really doesn't have any idea what he's doing, but it feels- it feels incredible, and this is what he's been needing for a very long time- 

 

"T-there you go, that's it." Optimus hums, keeping himself fairly composed (with effort) as he watches Soundwave ride his spike. Soundwave was plainly quite frightened, despite Optimus' attempts at reassurance, but that fear seems to be ebbing quite rapidly, and- he actually seems to be enjoying this. Good. 

Except... Soundwave doesn't really seem to know what he's doing. The spymaster's movements are clumsy and unpracticed, as if- as if Soundwave hasn't had any experience with- oh. That... that might explain what had him so scared. And- does he know that this could feel a lot better? Probably not. Optimus should change that. 

Tightening his grip carefully on Soundwave's back, Optimus holds him still for just a moment, coaxing the spymaster to pause. "I'm not going to take your control away, Soundwave, but- will you allow me to guide you for a moment? I think I can improve this for both of us, if you'll let me..." he whispers, then smiles when Soundwave whimpers and nods. "Alright. Just relax..." the Prime coaxes, then gently places both servos on Soundwave's sides, guiding him to lift himself mostly off of Optimus' spike. "Okay- arch your back a bit- there you go. Now- press down, quickly, but try to keep the movement smooth-" 

 

Soundwave has absolutely no experience with this sort of thing, Optimus is much more knowledgeable- therefore, accepting advice from the Prime is probably a good idea, especially since he actually does seem to be trying to make Soundwave feel good, for whatever reason. 

Panting softly, the spymaster obeys Optimus' instructions, then mewls softly and repeats the motion again- but faster. Yes, that's perfect- but not enough pressure, just not quite enough- 

A pleading little sound tugs its way out of his throat, then Soundwave whimpers and tugs on Optimus' hips, trying to get the Prime to move. He isn't entirely certain what he needs, but it might be- ah, okay, that's definitely- 

Soundwave wails in pleasure as Optimus gently bucks up into him, then the spymaster clicks and thrusts downwards against the big mech's spike, gasping softly when Optimus bucks up into him again. Yes, yes, that's perfect- and Soundwave quickly loses track of time, of his surroundings, of anything other than the Prime's spike in his valve and the oddly gentle touches to his audio fins- because Optimus has gone right back to petting his audios, and he doesn't understand, but he doesn't care right now because he feels too good- 

And then Optimus growls and bucks up into him, hard, as he overloads- and Soundwave shrieks in pleasure as his valve is suddenly flooded by hot transfluid. And that's more than enough to send him over the edge, because a split second after Soundwave's first overload hits him, Optimus thrusts again, evidently not done with his own overload, and Soundwave can't do anything other than wail as another jet of transfluid fills his valve even more- and not just his valve, the entrance to his gestational chamber had opened during his first overload, and Soundwave shudders as wet heat floods further up inside of him- 

 

 

And he's not certain if he overloaded again and knocked himself offline (is that even possible?) or if he was just too tired to stay awake, but the next thing he's aware of is a soft cloth running over his thighs. Soundwave slowly opens his optics, blinking for a moment or two as he tries to get his processor up to speed with the rest of him, then clicks softly in confusion as he registers his situation. He's laying mostly in Optimus' lap, his frame finally cooled down to a reasonably comfortable temperature, and... and Optimus is cleaning him off. It's raining, which explains why he's finally not overheating, but- that's really not what confuses him. Wriggling around for a moment, Soundwave manages to get to his pedes, then staggers and almost falls- except that Optimus braces him carefully with one servo. 

W-why is Optimus treating him so carefully? The Prime could really just leave now, doesn't have to clean him up, doesn't have to keep his servo there and keep Soundwave on his pedes... but he is. 

Then again, Optimus has a bit of a reputation for being overly kind. Maybe... maybe he actually means this. 

 

"Easy." Optimus hums, gently keeping one servo on Soundwave's back so the spymaster won't fall over while he gets his bearings, then offers the spymaster the soft cloth he'd been using to clean the assorted fluids off of Soundwave's plating. He hadn't wanted Soundwave to wake up all sticky and uncomfortable, and cleaning him off had just seemed like the thing to do. "Are you feeling better, Soundwave?" he asks softly, then shifts slightly to shield the smaller mech from the brunt of the rain, realizing that driving rain is probably not pleasant for Soundwave right now- the spymaster is still missing a good portion of his armor. 

 

Soundwave turns away from Optimus, removing his visor, and tilts his helm back to let the rain hit his face. He actually rather likes Earth's non-acidic rain... though it's starting to get dark, the rain is cold, and he's not a fan of being pelted with cold water. Stepping a bit close to the larger mech, Soundwave shivers all over, then just takes advantage of all the water to finish the cleaning that the Prime had started. This... this is strange. Optimus let him have complete control, despite being in a situation where anyone else would have just taken what they wanted. Soundwave has seen it happen- Pit, he's had it happen. But... Optimus at least tried to ask for consent, tried to make it good for him, gave him control...

Soundwave glances up at Optimus, then cautiously plays a recording of a soft, confused little voice. "I don't understand..." 

 

"What don't you understand?" Optimus asks softly, his voice soft and steady in an attempt to not upset Soundwave any further. This is a delicate situation, and he doesn't want to frighten the spymaster- he doesn't want Soundwave to run off. And... come to think of it, he might have an idea of what the smaller mech is asking him. "Are you... asking me why I didn't hurt you? Why I was trying to make you feel good?" 

At a tiny nod, Optimus kneels and very gently places his servos on either side of Soundwave's helm, gently coaxing the spymaster to look up at him. "I didn't hurt you because I am not a sadist, nor am I a rapist. I did my best to make you feel good because interface should always be pleasurable for both mechs involved. Also..." pausing, he sighs softly, lightly tracing his thumb across Soundwave's audio fin. "You were scared. I was trying to show you that you had nothing to be afraid of. And, honestly... I wanted to make you feel good. I enjoy causing others pleasure. Does that... does that make sense?" 

 

Soundwave... really isn't certain if it makes sense. But... Optimus sounds sincere, really sincere, and... and he's still stroking Soundwave's audio fins. Tilting his helm slightly into the touches, Soundwave raises his helm and lightly taps the servo on his audio fins, playing a short sound clip as he replaces his visor. "And this?" 

 

"You're incredibly tense... I'm trying to help you relax. I won't hurt you, Soundwave... and I'm trying to prove it to you." Optimus whispers, increasing the pressure just slightly, then gestures slightly towards the small cave. "Large amounts of rain in this part of the planet usually lead to lightning. I'd suggest we step inside... groundbridges and thunderstorms don't mix." he suggests, then removes his servo from Soundwave's audio fin and walks into the cave. "Not to worry... I'll give you your space unless you decide you'd like to come closer." the Prime soothes, then sits down and leans against the back of the cave, having found a spot where he won't obstruct Soundwave's path if the spymaster decides to run. "Now... if that heat cycle returns, and it very well might, I'm happy to help you. I won't touch you without permission, though... I won't force you into anything." 

 

Soundwave licks his lips, staring at Optimus for a moment, then slinks into the cave and over to where his armor is. Lightning is bad, driving rain is unpleasant, shelter is good, and armor is also good. So- he'll get his armor back on.After a moment or two of air-drying (the cave is actually still rather warm from the sheer amount of heat Soundwave was giving off), the spymaster slowly begins to replace his plating, not taking his optics off of Optimus for an instant. 

 

"I'm going to try to get some rest. Wake me up if you need anything... though I'd suggest waking me by tossing a small stone at me or by making a reasonably loud noise. I tend to flail somewhat if I'm startled awake, and I'd hate to accidentally hit you." Optimus hums, then shutters his optics, arms folded in a reasonably defensive but not overly suspicious gesture. 

 

Ridiculously trusting. Soundwave blinks, staring at Optimus for a moment, then replaces the last piece of his chassis plating and sits down. And he is then reminded (by cold stone against some rather sensitive parts) that his valve is still uncovered. Slag- but why hasn't Optimus been looking? He hasn't even glanced down at Soundwave's valve, not that the spymaster has seen. _You're... strange. But... it might be a good kind of strange. You're... respectful. That's the word... respectful. I... think I like you. And... and you tried to make me feel good... no one has ever done that. I liked it, I think... even if every bit of that scared me._

_I'm... I'm tired. I'm really tired. I'll... I'll try to figure you out later. I shouldn't sleep, not with you here, but I can't leave... you're right about the lightning, I can feel it. I'll... I'll just sit here and... and rest._

_Or maybe I will sleep._

 

 

And evidently he ends up falling asleep, because the next thing that Soundwave is aware of is heat. Far too much heat. Evidently the heat cycle isn't done yet... slaaaag. Soundwave whines softly, then slowly opens his optics, half-expecting Optimus to be either crouched over him or gone. 

Except... Optimus is still on the other side of the cave, just sitting there and doing something on a data-pad. That's... a bit odd. He... could have tried something, could have pinned Soundwave to the wall and- but he's not doing anything. He's just... just sitting over there being harmless. 

Well... Soundwave isn't complaining. He'd... he'd rather not have the Prime touch him again. For one thing, he really needs to work out how he feels about... about what happened. Curling into a smaller ball, Soundwave flips over and huddles further into his little alcove, then bites his lip and whines softly when a dull throb of arousal pulses through his frame. Great. Back to this. Unless... it's not too strong this time, maybe he can... maybe he can take care of it himself. He'll just have to stay quiet... he doesn't want Optimus interested in him, not again. It... that's bad. Having people interested in him is bad. 

Except... Optimus didn't... didn't hurt him. The Prime actually... made him feel good. Really good. That... that wasn't painful. Being so desperate had been incredibly humiliating, but... but Optimus hadn't mocked him. The Prime had just... spoken softly to him, coaxed him over, and... and made him feel good. It... it was... almost nice. And... and that was what had Soundwave so confused. Being touched like that shouldn't be good, but... but it was. 

_I don't understand._

_But I hurt. And I do understand this... I understand heat cycles, even the bad ones. I know why this is happening... it's happening because I ran out of the heat cycle suppressants and my frame is trying to get me sparked up. I won't get sparked up, though... the locks on my spark chamber will keep it closed no matter what. So... so the heat cycle will just try to get me to interface. That's why I'm so... aroused. And... and because this has been building up for awhile, I won't be able to cool myself off properly until I can satisfy the coding. And, to satisfy the coding, I'm going to have to... have to interface. I can't take care of this myself because my frame knows the difference between one of my tentacles and someone else's spike... my frame won't calm down until my gestational tank is full of active nanites. So... if I don't want to suffer through this and potentially overheat, I... I need to get out of this corner, go over there, and interface with Optimus. Even if I don't want to, I... I need to. I... I need to get this reaction shut down before I'm permanently damaged, and- and I need to be able to fuel Laserbeak without overheating her. I need to get this heat cycle over with. So... so I just need to get up and do this. It... it'll be alright._

Biting his lip, Soundwave slowly sits up, nervously looking over towards Optimus. Trembling just slightly, he stands up, then slinks over to the Prime and clicks very quietly in an effort to get Optimus' attention.  _Please be gentle..._

Optimus pauses, turning the data-pad off, then sets it aside and hums soothingly to the slender mech in front of him. "Easy... what has you so nervous? Ah- you're uncomfortable again? It's alright... nothing to be afraid of." he soothes, then shifts his position, sitting cross-legged and trying to open up his posture a bit. "Would you like me to help you again? I'm willing, if you'd be comfortable with it..." 

 

Well, that's... why he's over here. Soundwave nods, just slightly, then edges closer to Optimus and tenses up even more. He- he doesn't want to- 

Or does he? Because... because he still has a bit of control here, and... and Optimus made him feel good before, so... so this might actually be... good? Maybe? 

 

"You're afraid of me..." Optimus sighs, then relaxes his plating as much as he can, trying to look harmless. "May I try to change that, Soundwave?" he asks, offering Soundwave a servo and hoping to coax the slender mech closer. "I'm not going to hurt you... I promise. Are you willing to come a bit closer and let me show you?" he coaxes, then hums encouragingly when the spymaster steps just a bit closer. "That's it... may I touch your audio fins?" the Prime hums, not standing up in case he scares Soundwave even more. "Your choice." 

 

Soundwave pauses, considering the large mech for a moment, then slowly leans into the Prime's servo in a silent gesture of permission. Yes. That sounds f- oh, more than fine. That feels good. He definitely likes this... it's nice. And... and he doesn't want it to stop. Shivering slightly, the spymaster leans into Optimus' servo, then tenses when he sees the Prime raise his other servo. Wait, what is- 

 

"Easy... I won't hurt you. Now... is there anywhere else you're comfortable with letting me touch? I'm trying to help you feel good... that's all. I won't force you into anything..." Optimus hums, his optics soft despite the effort it's taking him to stay this composed. His frame would really like him to let his cooling fans activate, let his interface panels snap aside, let himself show some sign of arousal, but... if he does that, Soundwave is going to bolt. He can't risk it. "May I touch your sides? I'd like to see if I can get you calmed down..." 

 

Soundwave quivers all over, then nods slightly, though he can't help but tense up when Optimus places a servo on his side. It's gentle, though, it's just a careful stroke... just a light touch, slowly running up and down his side, one thumb rubbing softly over his bio-lights... the Prime is a powerful mech, and his strength is evident, but- but Optimus isn't hurting him. It's... it feels good. Shivering, Soundwave slowly edges just a bit closer, torn between running and giving in to his rapidly growing arousal. It... it'll be alright if he does that, right? It won't- it won't hurt, will it? Optimus is big, but he's gentle... very gentle. He- he made Soundwave feel good before... maybe... maybe he'll do it again? 

Soundwave takes another step, then another, until he's standing right in front of Optimus. And... and the Prime is still looking up at him, still watching, and- and there's hot air rushing over his pelvic armor every time the Prime ex-vents- 

Much to his embarrassment, Soundwave's valve plating snaps back out of the way despite an attempt at keeping it shut. Whining in mortification, the spymaster raises his arms to hide his faceplates, even though it really isn't needed- his visor is still in place. He just- he can't look at Optimus, not now, not while he can't even keep his own plating closed- he's ashamed of himself. 

 

"Easy... nothing to be ashamed of." Optimus soothes, lightly rubbing his thumb over Soundwave's stomach, then tilts his helm slightly and regards the spymaster's equipment- which is right at his optic level. "You're afraid of me, afraid to interface with me... but there might be an alternative. I can't say for certain that it'll work, but... at this point, any overload that you haven't caused yourself might be enough to ease your discomfort. Would you like me to try something else?" 

 

Try something el- what else? Soundwave shivers, then glances out from behind his arms, questioningly regarding the Prime. What exactly does he mean by that? Is he going to... 

Wait a minute. 

Sitting down, Optimus is just about crotch height to Soundwave. Does he- does he intend to- is he- 

Oh. 

 

"Would you like me to see if I can cause you some relief by bringing you to overload a couple of times? I have no objections... in fact, I think I might enjoy this. I rather like causing others pleasure..." Optimus hums, his voice soft and soothing in an attempt at easing the spymaster's fear. "I think you can guess what I intend to do... do you like this idea?" 

 

He's not entirely happy with the idea of being so helpless again, but- but he needs to overload so he won't overheat, and... and this might just let him overload without having to let the Prime spike him, so... yes. Soundwave quivers, then nods, slowly parting his legs just a bit more. He- he's scared, but- but he needs to- needs to try to overcome that. And... and this might not hurt... right? Might actually be pleasant, if he's fortunate... "Prrr?" 

 

"Relax. Now... I'm just going to support your frame with my servos, like this." Optimus hums, gently gripping Soundwave's sides in both servos, just above the slender hips. "Now... if you want to get away, you can. I'm not going to use my full strength, I'm just going to keep you on your pedes... I'm guessing you won't be comfortable on your back. If you want me to stop, at any point, just press on my helm and I'll stop... I don't want to make you uncomfortable." he whispers, then leans forwards and very gently presses a kiss to the spymaster's exterior node, wanting to help the frightened mech relax. "Easy..." 

 

Soundwave squeaks at the small burst of pleasure, then shivers and moans, relaxing into the Prime's servos. Oh, that's- oh. Pit. Soundwave whimpers, turning his helm away, then parts his legs a bit more and shakily offers himself to Optimus. He's... he's not that scared any more. This actually feels good, really good, and- and oh, Primus, is Optimus _licking_  his node? Soundwave yelps in surprise, then whimpers, trembling all over and moaning softly as the big mech ever-so-gently laps at his anterior node. 

The spymaster shudders all over, then his knees give out, and only Optimus' careful grip keeps him from falling. Shuddering, he digs his claws into Optimus' shoulders, seeking comfort more than anything else- he's not trying to stop the Prime, he's just looking for stability. This- this is- OH- he's going to need some new descriptive terms. 

 

"That's it... relax." Optimus whispers, shifting his grip to support the spymaster's upper back with one servo, then gently licks up the center of Soundwave's valve. "Easy... enjoy yourself, you have nothing to be ashamed of." he whispers, feeling the spymaster shudder, then smiles when he realizes that Soundwave's shuddering is due to the vibrations of Optimus' voice stimulating the nodes in his valve. "Mmm... you like my voice?" he rumbles, then presses closer, humming gently against Soundwave's valve. 

 

Soundwave yelps and arches his back, then mewls and rocks forwards, panting softly at the sensations. He- he's past the point of shame, honestly, this is- oh- this is incredible, and- and forget his embarrassment, this is what his frame has been craving, and it feels too good to resist. Besides- it's not like he can get any more desperate than he was yesterday. Optimus hadn't mocked him then, so the Prime probably won't mock him now-

But never mind that, he just needs to stop- needs to stop thinking. This- this feels too good to overthink, even if there is a part of his mind screaming at him for giving in and letting the heat coding win, for letting himself be _touched_ like this-

And then Optimus reaches something incredibly sensitive in Soundwave's valve, humming deep in his throat as he does so, and those worries vanish in a wave of absolute pleasure. Soundwave arches his back and wails, overload crashing over him, then shudders and goes limp. Pedes skidding slightly on the floor, the spymaster tries and fails to stand up again, only kept up off the ground by Optimus' servos. 

 

"Easy..." Optimus soothes, then carefully gathers Soundwave a bit closer, coaxing the spymaster to sit down in front of him instead of trying to stand. Somewhat to Optimus' surprise, Soundwave doesn't just obey- he slips into Optimus' lap and sits down, slumping against the larger mech. The spymaster is shaking again, though, plainly scared. "Easy now... you're safe." Optimus croons, then reaches up and continues stroking the spymaster's audio fins, trying to coax him to relax. "There... are you feeling better? And- it's just fine if you'd like to sit here with me for awhile, heat cycles often leave mechs craving contact. That's nothing to be ashamed of..." 

 

Soundwave bites his lip and huddles into himself as if he's trying to get away from Optimus, but he doesn't try to move away... he just curls up and shivers. He doesn't like being touched, normally, but- but now he very much wants to sit here and just lean up against the Prime. "Trrr?"

_This is normal?_

 

"It's alright. I tend to get rather clingy myself, and what's happening to you is much stronger than anything I've ever had to endure." Optimus hums, trying to soothe away the spymaster's- is that fear? Shame? Some mix of the two? Maybe something else in there? Optimus really isn't certain. "Soundwave... is something wrong? You seem... upset. Are you in pain?" 

_I should probably tread carefully... I don't want to upset him any more than he already is. But... something's wrong, and... I should try to fix it. Soundwave's always seemed like a decent mech, and it would be cruel to just leave him here like this... there's definitely something wrong. Besides... the way Megatron is acting, Soundwave might be in danger. I should make sure he knows that we're willing to help him._

No, he... he doesn't hurt, actually. Soundwave blinks, confused, then shifts slightly and focuses his attention on his valve. No pain... strange. There's a bit of an ache, but it's not bad... it just feels like he's stretched a bit too much. And... unlike every other time, the ache in his valve isn't connected to a memory of pain and fear. Well... not pain, at least. And... he actually feels good. His valve feels rather nice, and... and the rest of him actually feels pretty good. Strange. This is... this is very strange, but... not bad. Just... just strange. In fact... Soundwave is actually enjoying this to some extent. 

And... and Optimus isn't treating him like he's done something shameful. Optimus is petting his audios, treating him gently, telling him that it's okay... it's nice. This... this is nice. Maybe. He's not certain. "Prr?" 

 

"So 'confused' would be a better word? That's alright... just take some time to relax. No rush... I don't really have anywhere else to go." Optimus shrugs, relaxing against the wall and trying to keep the spymaster calm. "Let me know if you'd like another overload... I'm willing." he offers, then tilts his helm slightly when Soundwave curls into an even tighter ball. "...no? It's alright... I'm not going to force you. You have the right to control who is allowed to touch you." 

 

Says the mech who just- 

No, actually... the Prime asked. True, Soundwave wasn't about to refuse, but... at least Optimus tried to ask for permission instead of just taking. That... that's good. 

Soundwave should probably be more afraid. He's keenly aware of his lack of fear, and... he doesn't know what to do with it. Maybe what's left of the heat cycle is keeping the fear away? He's... not certain if that's a good thing. He's not panicking, at least... but does he want to be so calm in this situation? Does he need to be more nervous here? 

Maybe... maybe he doesn't. After all, none of his fear is actually due to anything Optimus has done... it's due to his past experiences with similar situations. This particular situation is actually... actually not too bad. Optimus has made him feel good, has given him two good overloads and now some gentle attention... this isn't so bad.

Huh.

Maybe he's okay for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all nice and consensual. Contains brief and unexplicit description of gang-rape as a method of 'fixing' a heat cycle.   
> Most of this chapter consists of Soundwave learning how interface is supposed to work. Also discovering what to do with his frame and a partner's. Optimus is happy to lay back and let Soundwave experiment. It's all happy and safe and consensual, though Soundwave is still fairly uncertain.

After awhile of just sitting and resting, Soundwave licks his lips and cautiously raises one servo, lightly touching Optimus' shoulder in an attempt to get his attention. When the Prime looks down at him, he cringes instinctively at having someone watching him while he's so _vulnerable,_ then forces himself to sit up straighter and type a question out on his visor.  _"Query. This: Typical Autobot method of dealing with heat cycles?"_ he inquires, wanting to know if Optimus is just... just acting on what's normal. 

 

Optimus shifts slightly to look down at Soundwave, his voice soft and soothing as he answers- the shaking little mech up against his side just looks so  _confused,_ he wants to do anything he can to help explain this. "Well... mostly. The main difference here is the level of consent. If you had said no, I would have respected that, but... refusing my offer wasn't really an option for you. Heat cycles are usually much less dire, so... proper consent can usually be given. What usually happens is a mech about to enter a heat cycle will seek out someone they trust, and they often receive a few offers of help. If there isn't anyone they really trust or would like to interface with, they typically take care of it themselves... though that's much less effective than actually interfacing. But, yes, this is usually what happens. Someone not in a relationship will find a temporary berthmate to help them relieve the discomfort of a heat cycle, and... typically, everyone involved ends up enjoying themselves." he shrugs, his voice soft, then looks down at Soundwave with a slightly concerned look. "What... method do Decepticons usually utilize?" he asks, hoping Soundwave won't pick up on the secondary question.  _What has you scared of your own heat cycles?_

 

Soundwave hesitates, then types something else up, the lettering of the first sentence bolded to emphasize it.  _" **Soundwave: Has not personally experienced said method, only witnessed.** Goal: Fill gestational tank as quickly as possible in order to negate heat cycle effects and return soldier to combat. Some: Lucky enough to have reasonably trusted partner to achieve said goal. Others: Left to mercy of other troops until tank is full." _  he explains, then flattens his armor against his frame in a gesture of displeasure at the next part. _"D_ _ecepticons: Not known for mercy."_

 

Optimus blinks, processing, then his optics widen slightly in dismay as the gears click into place. "Are you telling me that the usual method of dealing with heat cycles is to  _rape_ anyone not fortunate enough to have a partner willing to help them? And Megatron allows this?" 

 

Soundwave blinks, a bit surprised by the harsh term for it, then tilts his helm slightly and considers it. That... actually, yes, that's a fairly accurate description.  _"Soldiers: Needed in combat. Usual method: Fastest way to accomplish goal. Megatron: evidently aware of this."_ he ventures, then curls into himself just slightly, shivering just a tiny bit at the thought.  _"Soundwave: Does not agree with method, despite efficiency. Too... harsh."_ he displays, sighing softly, then glances up at Optimus.  _"And... Megatron: No mercy. Not any more."_

 

Optimus sighs, then hums soothingly to the spymaster, hugging him just a bit closer and trying to calm the shivering. "Megatron does seem to be unraveling... dark energon is bad for one's sanity. And, Soundwave-" pausing, he very gently touches the spymaster's chin with his free hand, coaxing the slender mech to look up at him. "If Megatron's mental state deteriorates to the point where he is dangerous to you, our base is open to you. You will not be a prisoner, and I will not allow anyone to harm you... understand?" 

 

Soundwave blinks, then nods slightly and slowly raises one servo, lightly placing it on Optimus'. Normally he'd be skeptical of an offer like this, but... those bright blue optics are so earnest, and- and the Prime has been so gentle with him. He... really means that. And he's offered shelter to  _Starscream,_ after all. At least Soundwave has never personally tried to kill Optimus. Capture, yes, but only a couple of times- and he's never aimed to kill. He respects Optimus... more so after this. Anyone else would have merely taken what they wanted... Optimus at least tried to ask.  _  
_

This... is probably the best possible outcome of this situation, come to think of it. The other possibilities involved him dying slowly or ending up in the clutches of someone much less kind than the Prime. But... nothing hurts aside from the mild ache in his valve, and he... he actually feels pretty good. He's still ashamed of himself for losing his control so badly, but Optimus hasn't mocked him, and... his frame is still tingling just a bit from the overloads Optimus has given him. It's a very unfamiliar feeling, but... it's pleasant.  _  
_

 

"On a different note... Ratchet has given me a few lessons, and one of the things he's taught me is how to check how full someone's gestational tank is, in order to figure out what it's going to take to get the heat cycle over with. You can keep your codpiece in place- I just have to touch your lower abdomen for a moment. May I?" he asks softly, then gently pulls Soundwave into his lap when the spymaster nods. "Here- this is the best angle." he whispers, then lightly places a servo on Soundwave's stomach, pressing gently for a moment to locate the right spot. "I'm not the best at this, it takes some practice, but you're very slender- ah, here's the spot." he whispers, lightly pressing on a spot right above the spymaster's hip plating. "Right here... may I borrow your servo?" 

 

Soundwave quivers just a tiny bit at the touch, startled by the unfamiliar  _fullness_ in his stomach that he's only just become aware of- okay, this is strange. But... it's not actually bad. It's just odd. And- yes, Optimus can borrow his servo. Though, what is- 

The spymaster stills in surprise as his servo is gently guided to press on that one spot again, because... now he can definitely feel the fullness, and it's... it's a very strange thought. That fullness in his tank is from Optimus' transfluid, and... he's really not certain how he feels about it. His past experiences with others' fluids in him have been very different from this... there's no memory of pain and humiliation connected to this feeling. It's... hmm. It almost feels... nice. That's probably due to instinct... it makes sense for this to feel good, as that would help to encourage interface. Curious, Soundwave presses a bit harder, shifting slightly to better register the feeling- then tenses and pulls his servo away when he remembers what he's so fascinated by. Maybe... maybe he shouldn't be so interested in this. 

 

"It's alright- that is a rather interesting feeling, isn't it?" Optimus hums, smiling softly, then smirks just a bit at the confused look Soundwave gives him. "I was formerly smaller than this, you know, and I wasn't entirely as innocent as people tended to think. Now... your tank seems to be about half full. Not too surprising, given our size difference and your build. So that means one more interface should be enough to get your tank completely full and get this heat cycle over with. You could also leave, if that idea really upsets you, but... you're going to be extremely uncomfortable for awhile, and you may end up overheating somewhat. Now... I have an offer for you, and I'd like you to think it over. You're feeling better, it seems, and you appear to be in full control. So... if you decide that you'd like to finish this heat cycle off, I am perfectly wiling to give you full control over everything. Also... honestly, you don't seem like you have much experience, if any, with fully consensual interface. I'd like to change that. If you're willing to give me your trust for a little while longer, I would like to give you as much gentle attention as you can handle. How does that sound?" 

 

Soundwave wants this over with. So... yes, he should probably... go ahead and interface with Optimus again. And... he does like the idea of being completely in control. He'd much rather not be a panting, desperate, helpless mess, so... he'd like to take care of this before it gets bad again. And... what exactly does Optimus mean by 'gentle attention'? What does he intend to do? 

Blinking, the spymaster looks up at Optimus, then churrs enquiringly and tilts his helm as his visor flickers on.  _"Elaborate?"_

 

"Well... I won't do anything you don't like, I promise, but... I think I'll experiment just a bit and see what you like. You're welcome to stop me if I try anything you aren't fond of." Optimus hums, then shifts to sit right in front of Soundwave, lightly coaxing the spymaster to come a bit closer. "Here... I'll show you. Come sit in my lap?" he ventures, then smiles when Soundwave cautiously slinks into his lap. Humming soothingly, he pulls the spymaster just a bit closer, then leans in and just lightly kisses along the edge of the spymaster's visor. When Soundwave doesn't protest, he slowly trails kisses down to the slender mech's throat, purring inwardly when Soundwave shivers at the feeling. "Mmm... good?" 

 

Oh.  _That's_ what he means. Shivering, the spymaster mewls softly in response, his servos instinctively gripping at the larger mech's plating for stability. Shivering again, he shutters his optics for a moment, then yelps in surprise as the Prime nips at his throat. Being nipped doesn't  _sound_ like it would be pleasant, but- it's actually kind of- nnh. So, yes... good. Optics slowly opening again, Soundwave nods and chirps softly, then whimpers softly at another nip. Yes, he... oh. Yes. Please. He- he likes this. Optimus is gentle, loving, and... and this feels  _good._ This isn't something to be afraid of. 

 

"You like this, then?" Optimus croons, then continues nipping and licking at Soundwave's throat, purring as he feels the spymaster start to relax. "That's it. Now... I won't hurt you. I'm going to go nice and slow, Soundwave, and I want you to tell me if I do anything you don't like... or if there's something you want me to continue doing. We can go as slow as you'd like... I know you aren't terribly comfortable with this." he whispers, now very gently rubbing around the bases of Soundwave's spines, then smiles when he feels one narrow servo cautiously trail up his side. "There you go... you're welcome to reciprocate as much or as little as you'd like. Just enjoy yourself." 

 

Oh,  _Primus,_ that  _tone._ Soundwave shivers all over, an involuntary little mewling noise escaping him, then cautiously slides a servo under the armor on Optimus' side armor and strokes gently. When the Prime's engine rumbles softly in response, he applies just a bit more pressure, rubbing and stroking at the cables- then gives a soft little noise when the Prime cups a servo over his aft. Okay, he's not certain about-  _  
_

Oh, okay, never mind. There are powerful fingertips rubbing gently at the bio-lighting just below his waist, and... mmm. Okay, that's... that's nice. And, much to his surprise, there's a certain heat building in his interface equipment. It's not the same as what the heat cycle had forced, though... that felt wrong, felt forced. This... this is slow, gentle, and soft... like what Optimus is doing to the rest of him. Oh. Evidently this is... is what arousal feels like when it's coaxed instead of forced. And it's... it's actually rather... mmm. It's... nice. His valve is tingling in almost a pleasant manner, and... okay, yes, he'd... mmm. Yes, please. More of this. 

Maybe it's his instincts trying to encourage him to interface, maybe it's the gentle treatment, maybe both, but... he's not afraid. He's a bit nervous, but... he really likes this. 

 

Optimus purrs in genuine delight as Soundwave finally stops acting so  _scared,_ then slowly traces his servo down a bit lower, rubbing softly along the bio-lights that outline Soundwave's codpiece. He doesn't try to coax the plating open, though, he just lightly strokes at the sensitive lights, smiling softly at the quiet little chirps and whines he earns. "Mmm... I'm not surprised these are sensitive. They're beautiful, you know... like the rest of you. You're gorgeous." the Prime whispers, still nuzzling gently at Soundwave's throat as he speaks. He's never thought much about Soundwave's appearance before, but now that he has, he's realized just how pretty the spymaster in his lap is. "Beautiful mech..." 

 

Oh. Primus. He doesn't- what is he supposed to do with- he's never had someone call him  _beautiful._ He's received 'compliments' about his appearance before, but... those were really more like threats. This is... this is genuine, and... and it feels  _good._ Soundwave chirps softly, clearly startled, then trills gently to Optimus and shivers. "Mrr?" he ventures, then mewls happily and goes still, relaxing into the Prime's servos and allowing himself to be... well, he's not certain of the right word. Maybe 'pampered' is accurate. 

Powerful servos dig gently into the seams around his aft plating, then (somewhat to his surprise), Soundwave's panel slides aside. The spymaster shivers once, a little noise of embarrassment starting to escape, then trills instead when Optimus nips lightly at his throat again. Oh, okay, that's- that's not so bad. And... and Optimus isn't touching his valve yet... that's not what he was expecting. Shouldn't the Prime be doing something more than just gently petting by now?

Except, no... that isn't what this has felt like. This is... this is slow, gentle, loving... nothing about it is sudden at all. Soundwave trills softly, then (much to his own surprise) spreads his legs further and actually grinds his valve against the Prime's thigh. Crooning softly at the pleasurable slide of warm, smooth metal against his valve, the spymaster arches his back slightly, then moans at a gentle nibble to his throat. 

 

Optimus rumbles softly at the sensation of Soundwave grinding against his leg, pleased by the spymaster's exploration, then hums soothingly and slowly trails his servo down to rub at the area on either side of the slender mech's valve. "May I touch your valve, Soundwave? I'm not asking to spike you, not quite yet, but... I do want to be certain that you're prepared. I don't want to risk causing you any discomfort." 

 

Okay, that... sure. Soundwave nods slightly, slowly raising himself a bit higher in order to let Prime reach, then whimpers softly when two fingertips trace gently over the rim of his valve. Okay, that's- mmh- yes. Soundwave growls softly, then thrusts down against the Prime's servo, rumbling happily as the pressure intensifies. Mmm, yes.  _Little bit harder- there_. 

Soundwave trills softly to Optimus, expressing his pleasure, then shivers and moans softly when powerful servos tighten gently around his hips and lift. Oh, that's- oddly arousing. And- and Optimus is-  _Primus-_

The spymaster wails in surprise as Optimus gently laps at his anterior node, then shivers and moans when the Prime croons against his valve. Oh,  _yes-_ that feels-  _yes-_ Soundwave whimpers and arches into the contact, gently grinding against Optimus' faceplates and seeking more stimulation. 

 

"That's it. Do whatever you'd like." Optimus croons, then licks deeper, just wanting to be certain that Soundwave's valve is ready for him. Honestly, this might not be needed, but the preparation won't hurt anything... and Soundwave is making some very nice sounds. Maybe he'll just coax one more overload out of the spymaster before spiking him... that should be enough to stop the heat cycle. And it shouldn't take much more, judging by Soundwave's panting. Just some gentle licking and nuzzling. And then, very carefully, the lightest scrape of his dentae against the spymaster's node, just enough for it to be felt- 

Optimus chuckles softly as Soundwave wails sharply in overload, then gently shifts to cradle the smaller mech in his lap instead. "There. Just enjoy the afterglow for a few minutes, Soundwave... let yourself relax. You're safe." 

 

Caught off guard by the sudden overload, Soundwave pants for a moment or two, then reaches up and pats lightly at Optimus' audio fin in a clumsy attempt at expressing his gratitude. Fortunately, Optimus seems to understand- at least judging by the soft chuckle. Good. Soundwave is grateful, very much so... this is hundreds of times better than what usually happens to him during heat cycles. At best, he's usually incredibly uncomfortable... at worst, he ends up at the mercy of someone much less  _merciful_ than Optimus. But this... this has actually been  _good_. The first time was terrifying and honestly somewhat humiliating, but... it actually felt good, and it got rid of the burning  _need_. And... Optimus had at least tried to ensure that it was consensual. Whether or not it had actually been consensual was highly debatable, but... Optimus had tried. And... and he'd kept asking. Not just that, he'd offered a way of satisfying Soundwave's urges that wouldn't involve any physical pleasure for Optimus himself. 

Trilling very softly, Soundwave curls around and nuzzles against Optimus' chassis, crooning softly for a moment before stopping and glancing away in an embarrassed manner. 

 

"I understand. You're very welcome." Optimus whispers, then gently places a servo on Soundwave's lower abdomen, over his gestational tank. "Now... would you like to interface? I'm ready if you are, but only if you are." he offers, shifting slightly as the pressure behind his spike cover increases. It's vaguely uncomfortable at the moment, and it's going to get more uncomfortable... his equipment is trying to coax him into interfacing with the plainly willing mech in his lap. 

 

Emboldened by Optimus' lack of any forcefulness or anything other than a quiet offer, Soundwave sits up and makes himself comfortable, then reaches down and presses a servo firmly to the Prime's spike cover. There's a stab of fear for just an instant at the sound of said panel snapping aside, then Soundwave gathers himself up and boldly wraps both servos around the Prime's (fairly considerable) spike, his confidence boosted a bit by Optimus' soft noise of pleasure. Now he's the one in control of Optimus' pleasure, and... it's nice. He likes control, but that's not entirely the only reason for his enjoyment... some part of him actually likes the idea of being able to provide some sort of pleasure for the mech who's been making him feel so  _nice_. 

He... really doesn't know what he's doing, though. And his claws probably aren't the best thing to use in this situation, so... hm. Maybe he can try... something else. Clicking softly, the spymaster edges a bit closer, then shifts to rub lightly up against Optimus' spike with his inner thigh. Hm... doesn't feel half bad. And judging by the revving of Optimus' engine, the Prime likes the sensation as well.

Curious, Soundwave presses lightly on Optimus' chassis until the Prime is leaning back, then shifts around for moment or two until his thighs are closed around the big mech's spike and his anterior node is rubbing against Optimus' spike. Leaning forwards a bit, he grinds lightly against his partner's spike, then slowly lifts himself up until he's just rubbing against the tip. He's not certain what he's doing, but... mm. It definitely feels nice. Now... let's see what happens if he arches and rubs a bit differently- 

 

Oh, okay- this is definitely nice. Optimus rumbles softly in the back of his throat, helm lolling to the side, then croons wordlessly and reaches up to stroke along Soundwave's back. "Mmm... that feels good, Soundwave." he purrs, having noticed that Soundwave likes his voice, then slowly arches up against the slender mech. "Let me know if you want me to be still, but otherwise I'm going to reciprocate a bit. I won't initiate anything, though... just respond." 

 

He's in control here. Soundwave licks his lips and looks down, his optics trailing over Prime's frame. Optimus is on his back in a very submissive position, and- and he _is_ submitting, offering himself to Soundwave for the slender mech to take. Or, no... 'take' isn't the right word. It's not taken if it's freely given. And... Optimus  _does_ get something out of this, so it's not just giving... not entirely. Maybe... maybe 'offering' is the best word. Humming soothingly, the spymaster blinks down at Optimus, then slowly lifts himself up and carefully positions himself over the head of the Prime's spike.

 

"That's it." Optimus whispers, gently placing a servo on Soundwave's lower back to offer some support. "Easy. Lean forwards a bit... that's it. This should be a good angle. Go slow, alright? Technically it would be safe for you to move quickly, but I'm not certain you'd like the feeling of being stretched that quickly. Some do, but... I'm guessing you'd rather not test that right now." 

 

No. No thanks. But... he does want to interface. Something in the back of his mind is keening eagerly and begging him to press down,  _please,_ and take what's being offered- and though that particular bit of him is a bit too eager for his liking, he does agree. Biting his lip, Soundwave grips Optimus' hips in both servos and nerves himself, then slowly parts his legs a bit more and carefully presses down onto the Prime's spike. Gasping softly, he arches his back, then keens softly at the sensation of his valve being slowly stretched open by the larger mech's rather impressive spike. 

 

Optimus gasps softly at the sensation of Soundwave's valve tightening around his spike, then hums encouragingly up at him. "There you go, that's it- whatever you'd like." he croons, then revs his engine, allowing the vibrations to travel through his frame and into Soundwave. The spymaster is inexperienced and on a heat cycle- it shouldn't take much to bring him to overload. A mech on a heat cycle tends to rebound quickly and be ready for another interface much faster than usual, but they tend to have much lower stamina- in addition to often being much more sensitive. Judging by Soundwave's panting and the soft little whimpering sounds he keeps making, this won't take long- and Optimus doesn't mind, he just wants to see this beautiful mech relaxed and feeling better. Besides- even if this won't last long, it feels very good, and Soundwave is making some lovely sounds. 

 

Soundwave moans softly, then carefully lifts himself almost completely off of Optimus' spike before pressing back down- and much to his startled pleasure, the Prime gently thrusts up into him. Mewling in surprise and pleasure, the spymaster repeats the motion, whimpering at the slide of Optimus' spike against the nodes in his valve. Oh, Primus, yes- that's  _good._

Mewling softly in pleasure, Soundwave thrusts himself down onto Optimus' spike, a bit harder this time, then keens in pleasure and arches his back as a firm thrust from the Prime triggers an overload. Moaning softly, the spymaster just barely manages to support himself with his arms, his frame trembling all over with the aftershock of overload. Moving with the Prime's spike still in his valve (Optimus hasn't overloaded yet) is nearly overwhelming, but- but it's not painful, just-  _aah-_

And then Optimus thrusts up into his valve, once more, in one swift movement- 

And Soundwave  _squeals_ as another overload crashes over him, as the spasmodic tightening of his valve sends Optimus over as well- 

The last thing he's aware of is the rush of hot transfluid deep inside him, finally filling his gestational tank completely and even overflowing somewhat, and then the world falls away from him. It's not painful or frightening, though... in fact, it's gentle and soothing, like falling into recharge wrapped in blankets. It's... nice. The spymaster manages a sleepy little trill, though he has no awareness of who he might be speaking to, then his last bit of consciousness fades away. 


End file.
